Point of sale systems have typically required the use of specialized and expensive equipment. Further, each new form of payment would often require the purchase of updated equipment. Recently, traditional equipment necessary for a point of sale system has become inexpensive and widely available. However, new forms of payment are becoming increasingly common, making it difficult for a small merchant to purchase the specialized equipment necessary for these new types of payment.